A next-generation mobile communications system requires high-capacity and high-quality data transmission. A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO for short) technology is considered as one of key technologies for implementing future high-speed data transmission, and has a wide application prospect in a 3rd generation (3G) mobile communications system and a 4th generation (4G) mobile communications system. A plurality of transmit antennas in a conventional centralized MIMO system are centralized at a base station (BS for short) end. Different from the centralized MIMO system, a plurality of transmit antennas in a distributed MIMO system are distributed in different geographical locations, so that each pair of receive and transmit links are more independent. The distributed MIMO system has advantages such as a large capacity, low power consumption, wide coverage, and minor electromagnetic damage to a human body, and is considered as one of alternative solutions to a future wireless communications system. In the distributed MIMO system, a space frequency block coding (SFBC for short) coordinated transmission method may be used to improve signal reliability of an edge user, and a coordinated multipoint multi-stream transmission method may be used to increase a cell throughput. The latter is not limited to an edge user, and is particularly applicable to a scenario in which transmission points are dense and have overlapping coverage (for example, a terminal is covered by a plurality of base stations).
Coordinated multipoint transmission/reception (CoMP) is considered as an effective method for reducing inter-cell interference and increasing an edge user throughput. CoMP means that a plurality of geographically separated transmission points cooperate to transmit data (such as a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH for short)) of one terminal or jointly receive data (such as a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH for short)) sent by one terminal. During joint transmission (Joint Transmission, JT for short) in the CoMP technology, different transmission points (such as base stations) transmit a same data stream to a terminal.
A channel state information (CSI for short) measurement and feedback solution that is for a scenario in which a plurality of transmission points perform coordinated transmission is expected.